ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
A Brand New Start: Part 1
A Brand New Start: Part 1 is the first part of the pilot of Ben 99, as well as the first episode of Season 1. Plot We are at Bellwood's streets at night. Zombozo is running away with a jar, that contains a brain. The camera turns and we see Ben 99 in hot pursuit. (Ben 99): Come back here, you stupid clown! (Zombozo): Is that supposed to hurt my feelings? Boo! (Ben 99): Time for your first lesson. (Zombozo, jumping around): Which is? (Ben 99): Never mess with me. He slaps the Superiortrix and he grows blue fur and an extra set of arms, as well as a tail. (Spider-Mankey, making monkey sounds): Spider-Mankey! (Zombozo): Oh, a monkey! How cute! (Spider-Mankey): I see I give you the wrong impression. He shoots web at him, but Zombozo grabs it and spins Spider-Mankey around. He then ties him with his own web and leaves jumping. (Spider-Mankey, struggling to get free): Come back, you coward! I haven't finished with you yet! He evolves. (Superior Spider-Mankey, breaking free): Superior Spider-Mankey! He climbs a wall with his spider legs and he soon reaches Zombozo. He webs his leg and brings him up. (Superior Spider-Mankey): Well, well, well. Who do we have here? (Zombozo): T-take your brain. (Superior Spider-Mankey): It's not mine, you idiot! Argh, psychos these days.. Zombozo starts laughing. (Superior Spider-Mankey): And your sense of humor is also ridiculous. But let's get serious. Where are the rest of your crew? (Zombozo, laughing): Serious? Ha ha ha! (Superior Spider-Mankey): Where is your crew? (Zombozo): I'll never tell. (Superior Spider-Mankey): I guess you want to do this the hard way. He lets him fall to the ground, but he grabs him the last moment. (Zombozo): Okay, okay! I'll tell. They are in the old oil factory. (Superior Spider-Mankey): I knew you wouldn't let me down. (Zombozo): Are you going to let me now? (Superior Spider-Mankey): Yeah...no. He punches him in the face, breaking some teeth and Zombozo becomes unconscious. He ties him in a poll. (Superior Spider-Mankey): Now, for the others! He jumps through the city with his spider legs. We go to the old abandoned oil factory, where the Circus Freak Trio are walking around. (Thumbskull): The boss should be here by now! (Acid Breath): Patience...He had important matters to deal with. (Frightwing): I am getting bored. Suddenly, Ben 99 as Stinkplant enters by breaking a window. (Stinkplant): It's school day tomorrow, kids. I'm afraid I have to call your folks. (Acid Breath): It's him! Attack! Frightwing attempts to hit Stinkplant with her hair, but he dodges and catches her hair, bringing her close to him. (Stinkplant): Let's dance. He throws her at Thumbskull. Acid Breath shoots acid from his mouth, dissolving Stinkplant's left arm. (Stinkplant, regenerating): That was just rude. He throws a couple of fireballs, but Thumbskull blocks them. (Thumbskull): Tell us where our boss is! (Stinkplant): Your clown is fine...I can't same the same for you, though. He kicks an oil barrel and shoots a fireball, causing a fire line to emerge. Acid Breath spits acid, but Stinkplant counters with a fireball. (Acid Breath): It burns! It burns! The fire starts burning the pillar. Small pieces of debris fall to the ground. (Frightwing): We gotta get outta here! She attempts to run, but Stinkplant throws some seeds that grow and tie her. Thumbskull charges at him, but Stinkplant hits his jaw with his elbow. (Stinkplant): Your turn. He shoots a flamethrower at Acid Breath, who runs around terrified, ablaze. (Stinkplant): Wait, hold still, or you will- Acid Breath slips on the oil. The fire now has spreaded all over the warehouse. (Thumbskull): You're insane! You're freaking insane! He frees Frightwing and they run out. Stinkplant tries to put out Acid Breath, but the building collapses. A few minutes later, a hand emerges from the debris, revealing to be Stinkplant. He regenerates and reverts back to Ben 99. (Ben, coughing): I should have thought this through first. He removes some rubble and finds Acid Breath, with severe burns all over his body and barely alive. (Ben 99): You're one lucky dude. He transforms into Fastah, takes him and runs to a hospital, where he leaves him in a bed. He then super speeds away. However, a bang is heard and Fastah falls to the ground. His left leg is bleeding from what appears to be a bullet shot. (Fastah): What the heck... He looks up and catches a glimpse of a man standing in the roof. (Fastah): Great...Now I have assasins after me. But how did he do it? I thought I could run faster than a speeding bullet... Apparently, I'm wrong. He gets up slowly and leans to a wall. (Fastah): I'm so gonna regret this. He puts his fingers into the wound and pulls the bullet out. (Fastah, throwing the bullet down): Argh! Holy- Suddenly, he hears police sirens. (Fastah): I better disappear. He attempts to run, but falls down. (Fastah): You have got to be kidding me... He reverts back to Ben 99. (Ben 99): Seriously? Two police officers get out of the car and switch their flashlights on. Ben 99 sees a trash can and gets in. The officers look around for a while and they leave. Ben 99 points his head out of the bin. (Ben 99): I am starting to think the universe hates me... He slowly gets out and tries to walk. (Ben 99): Okay. It's not that bad, if you don't mind the fact that I'm bleeding all over the place. A few minutes later, he reaches a small flat. He takes out the keys from his pocket and unlocks the door. He gets in and closes the door behind him. He switches the lights on and we get a better look of his house: a small kitchen, a TV on the wall and a sofa right across it. He goes to the bathroom and takes some bandages. He carefully wraps his wound and sits on the sofa. He grabs the remote and opens the TV. It shows the oil factory in ruins and several police cars and reporters. (Ben 99): This can't be good. (Reporter): This is Vicki Lane, from Bellwood News. Behind me, dear viewers, is-was the city's largest oil factory. Police reports indicate that the building's destruction was caused by a fire that sprout out for no reason at all. She approaches a policeman and points her microphone at him. (Vicki Lane): Officer, could you tell us more about this? (Officer): We believe this was the hideout of some circus freaks. We had set an ambush, but apparently Ben 99, the city's so-called 'vigilante', go here first. (Vicki Lane): This 'Ben 99' has caused more trouble in the past, right? (Officer): Yeah. Crooks brutally beaten, major collateral damage etc. Ben 99 closes the TV. (Ben 99): I think I've heard enough. His phone beeps. (Ben 99): Oh for the love of- He answers it. (Albedo): Are you completely out of your mind?! (Ben 99): Nice to hear from you too, Albaydo. (Albedo): This is serious. (Ben 99): It always is. (Albedo): You are in every channel! (Ben 99): You don't say.. (Albedo): I thought we had talked about this. (Ben 99): You have your own methods, I have mine. (Albedo): I'm coming over. Albedo teleports in. (Ben 99): Dude, seriously? It's past midnight! Albedo notices the wounded leg. (Albedo): You need to be more careful. (Ben 99): It's nothing. Gonna investigate it tomorrow. (Albedo): You are lucky the other you gave you a second chance. (Ben 99): Yeah, whatever. Albedo sighs and teleports away. (Ben 99): Finally. The scene changes, as we go to a derelict house. A shadowy figure enters and presses a button on his glove, revealing a hologram. (Man): Did you get him? (Shadowy Figure): Nope, but I shot him in the leg. He shouldn't have gone far. (Man): Find him. And fast. Or there is no bounty. (Shadowy Figure): Yeah, yeah, I'm not new on the job. (Man): You told me you were the best, Deathmaster. Prove it. The hologram disappears. Deathmaster opens a door, revealing shotguns, grenades, bazookas and several knifes and swords. (Deathmaster): You are mine, Tennyson. No on escapes Deathmaster and lives. The time shifts to late noon. Ben 99 gets up from his couch. (Ben 99, yawning): What time is it? He clicks his Superiortrix, which reads 3 PM. (Ben 99): Dang it, I'm late! He rushes to the door and transforms into Fastah, speeding away. He runs down the streets, ending up in 'Tony's Marvelous Pizza'. He gets in. The store is empty and he rings the bell. (Voice): Please verify password. (Fastah, groaning): AlbedoRules01. One table vanishes and in its place is a small elevator. He enters and presses the 'down' button. He exits and sees Albedo, with his arms crossed. (Fastah, reverting): We really need to change the password. (Albedo): You should have been here 5 hours ago. FIVE WHOLE HOURS AGO! Major Events *Ben 99 and Albedo make their first reappearances. *Zombozo and The Circus Freak Trio make their first appearances. *Deathmaster makes his first appearance. *Spider-Mankey, Superior Spider-Mankey, Stinkplant and Fastah make their first reappearances. Characters *Ben Tennyson (first reappearance) *Albedo (first reappearance) Aliens Used *Spider-Mankey (first reappearance) *Superior Spider-Mankey (first reappearance) *Stinkplant (first reappearance) *Fastah (first reappearance) Villains *Deathmaster (first appearance) *Zombozo (first appearance) *Circus Freak Trio (first appearance) **Acid Breath **Frightwing **Thumbskull Trivia *This is the first episode of the series. *Spider-Mankey is the first alien used in the series. Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Ben 99 Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Ultra3000 Category:Ben 10 NOW!